Ten Ways to say I Love You
by coffeelover98
Summary: kumpulan fics iseng Shinichi/Shiho. Mereka telah tiba di Sao Paolo, Brazil. Apakah SHinichi bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini?
1. Chapter 1

Ten Ways to say I Love You

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

.

I.

_ You're gonna be the death of me. I don't want you but I need you. I love you and hate you at the very same time._

_\- Kanye West_

* * *

.

Shinichi Kudo tak merasa sesengsara selama hidupnya seperti hari ini. Sepertinya dunia sedang berkonspirasi untuk memusuhinya. Matanya menatap nanar pada wanita berambut pirang stroberi yang sedang duduk disampingnya dengan dua tangan terkepal. Mata wanita itu fokus dan hampir tak berkedip menyaksikan tayangan sepakbola di tv layar datar yang baru dibeli mereka bulan lalu. Lima puluh inci. Cukup besar untuk mencermati wajah aktor atau aktris yang tampil dengan pembesaran beberapa kali lipat dari tv lama mereka yang dulu.

Detektif itu menghela nafas dan balik mencermati layar. Wajah Ryuusuke Higo yang kecoklatan dengan jenggotnya yang menyebalkan itu muncul kembali dan wanita disampingnya sedikit terkesiap. Shinichi merutuki kekalahannya atas taruhan bulan lalu yang menyebabkan dia harus membeli tv terbaru lengkap dengan satelit—dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan saluran liga Inggris, Italia, bahkan liga Russia. Dia menyipitkan matanya lagi. Sepertinya Higo sedang bersiap-siap mengambil sepak pojok. Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang dan lalu menyepak bola didepannya dengan lincah. Bola melambung dan menyentuh kaki salah seorang pemain tim Higo. Tentu saja pemain itu tak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas dan segera menyodoknya keras, menjulang masuk ke ujung gawang.

Masuk! GOL!

Gairah dan teriakan fans membahana dibarengi rententan cicit komentator. Tak sia-sia ribuan yen yang dikeluarkan Shinichi untuk memperoleh suara sefantastis dan semewah stereo yang menggaung ruang keluarga Kudo mansion sekarang.

Haibara Ai atau yang kita kenal Miyano Shiho, melonjak senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Dia yang selalu dikenal memiliki sifat dan pembawaan yang tenang—tapi sepertinya tak berlaku kalau menyangkut pesepakbola tertentu. Alis Shinichi berkerut, istrinya ini sudah mengabaikannya dari minggu lalu semenjak Piala Dunia dimulai.

Selama lima hari.

Seratus dua puluh jam.

Seratus dua puluh jam dikali enam puluh menit.

Sepanjang waktu, yang dibicarakan Shiho hanya Higo, Higo dan Higo. Sampai Shinichi merasa kesal dan ingin membuang semua poster yang ditempel istrinya di lab pribadinya—dia menyelinap masuk diam-diam suatu hari dan jengkel ketika menemukan cengiran Higo dimana-mana.

Untung istrinya itu tidak menempel wajah jelek itu di dinding kamar tidur mereka. Dia akan protes keras. Terlebih lagi ada barang tertentu yang disimpan Shiho dengan hati-hati di laci lemari riasnya dan terkunci rapat. Ada poster lengkap berisi tanda tangan dan foto Shiho dengan Higo berdua (jangan tanya bagaimana detektif itu bisa mengetahuinya).

Sial.

Kenapa harus Higo ini yang mewakili Jepang di Piala Dunia? Diam-diam Shinichi berharap ada kecelakaan aneh seperti diare karena makan nasi kari yang sangat pedas atau bisul di pantat sehingga Higo harus berjalan menyamping selama beberapa hari…

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Shinichi?" suara Shiho mengagetkannya. Cepat-cepat ditendangnya pikiran jahat itu dan menemukan istrinya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sampai senyum-senyum sendiri?" selidik Shiho lagi. Istrinya itu tak pernah membiarkannya,melewatkan tindak lakunya yang paling detil—apapun yang terjadi. Shinichi tertawa gugup, "Aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana pemain Jepang memegang piala dunia nantinya."

Shiho tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dialihkan matanya ke layar lagi dimana Higo jelek itu sedang berlari-lari. Kamera menyorotnya dengan sangat jelas, dimana butir-butir keringat bercucuran dan menghilang di balik seragamnya yang ketat. Shinichi bahkan bisa melihat apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya dan jutaan fans wanita lainnya dengan jelas, dengan melihat tatapan mata Shiho berkilauan sepertinya wanita itu sedang membayangkan bagaimana mengelap keringat bintang pujaannya.

Sial.

Matanya sekarang beralih pada kaset video dibawah lemari tv. Disana berjejer dengan rapi di dalam sekat-sekat. Semua rekaman dokumentasi kegiatan Higo sehari-hari, dari latihan, simulasi permainan hingga pertandingan dari liga Jepang, liga Inggris dimana Higo sedang membela salah satu klub disana, dan termasuk segala pertandingan dari babak kualifikasi hingga Piala Dunia yang melibatkan Higo.

Higo sedang on-fire sekarang. Dia telah mencetak empat gol, memberikan lima _assists_ penting untuk Jepang dan sepertinya belum ingin berhenti. Sekarang bahkan baru babak putaran pertama. Bagaimana kalau Jepang maju terus ke final? Shinichi tak ingin membayangkan tiga puluh hari penuh sengsara dan kemalangan dimana dirinya harus berbagi istrinya yang cantik itu dengan pria jelek yang bahkan tak ingin diingatkan namanya itu.

'_Arghhh'_ rutuk Shinichi dalam hati. Digesernya bokongnya ke samping—mendekati tubuh istrinya. Shiho hanya menoleh untuk mengangkat alisnya, alih-alih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada suaminya seperti drama-drama korea, istrinya itu malah menggeser lebih jauh.

Shinichi mencibir, istrinya tak pernah dan tak akan pernah mau diganggu ketika menonton tv. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Semua kasus misteri atau apapun itu telah berhasil dipecahkannya tadi siang, novel misteri telah habis dibaca tadi pagi dan dia mengganggur seperti pria kesepian di rumah setiap malam.

Detektif itu menggeser pahanya lagi dan merangkul istrinya. Shiho mendehem hendak berkelit.

Tapi dia tak perduli walau Shiho terus menjauhinya. Shinichi semakin mendempetkan jarak di antara mereka. Mendadak ruangan itu terasa lebih panas. Dan entah kenapa wajah istrinya yang berseri-seri karena gol tadi malah menambah gairahnya.

"Hey, Shinichi… jangan…" elak Shiho, yang entah kenapa malah seperti ajakan mengundang. Dengan sekali dorongan lembut, punggung istrinya jatuh dan rata menyentuh dudukan sofa, terlentang tanpa pertahanan dengan Shinichi di atasnya.

"Hey, Shinichi… apa maumu?" Tanya Shiho sedikit gugup—yang entah kenapa terasa begitu seksi di telinga Shinichi. Ssst… istrinya itu selalu dominan di ranjang, dan posisi terbalik ini malah merangsang sensivitasnya.

"Shiho…" jemari Shinichi mulai menyusuri leher jenjang istrinya, membelai sambil menyentuh lembut. "…kau paling tau apa yang aku mau bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak tanpa sadar.

Shiho menarik ujung bibirnya, "Jika kau tak mengatakannya dengan jelas… bagaimana aku bisa tau, Shinichi? Aku bukan _mind-reader_." katanya dengan suara semanis madu.

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Pilih aku atau Higo_."

Wanita itu malah terkekeh, yang membuat kekesalan Shinichi bertambah. _Sial, Shiho. Kau tak tau kalau selama lima hari ini aku mendambakan dirimu hingga hari ini aku rela bergadang untuk menonton siaran langsung piala dunia brengsek ini dan harus melihat wajah pria jelek itu dan harus—_

"Kau tau apa yang akan dan selalu kupilih, Shinichi."

Shinichi tertegun dan gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Aku tau?"

"Kau lengah!" seru Shiho lalu mendorong dada suaminya dengan satu tangan dan tubuh pria itu jatuh kebelakang sofa—yang untungnya dilapisi bantal. Shiho sekarang menduduki tubuh Shinichi dan dia menunduk menatap wajah suaminya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Alih-alih marah atau malah bertambah kesal, tapi posisi istrinya saat itu—dengan piyama sutra dimana kedua kancing atasnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit kulit mulus—membuat pikiran Shinichi pusing. Dia tau kalau istrinya ini memang akan membunuhnya pelan-pelan—secara literal dan imajinasi.

Sekarang malah Shiho makin mendekatkan wajahnya, nafasnya hangat tercium Shinichi, pria itu ingin merangkulnya tapi kedua tangannya ditekan tak bisa bergerak sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kau tentu tau apa yang kuinginkan bukan, Shinichi…?" desah Shiho mesra. Shinichi memejamkan matanya—dia paling suka kalau istrinya ini mulai bersikap _dominan_ padanya.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Kok lama sekali ciuman itu datang.

Tubuhnya serasa ringan karena sepertinya istrinya malah bangkit dari sofa.

Shinichi membuka matanya.

Alih-alih mendapatkan ciuman, Shinichi malah menemukan istrinya duduk di atas meja sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan layar pertandingan.

Sial.

Dan Higo sepertinya sedang kesetanan. Pria jelek itu mencetak gol lagi.

Shiho melonjak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Dia malah tak membereskan piyamanya yang masih berantakan akibat pergulatan mereka tadi. Shinichi bisa melihat sekilas bra hitam dan belahan dadanya yang seksi.

Sial. Dia merasa air liurnya membuncah.

Higo sialan.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dicarinya ponsel di atas meja dan dia membuka internet untuk memesan sesuatu.

Tiket.

Ya, betul. Tiket ke Brazil. Tempat diadakannya Piala Dunia sekarang.

_Dia akan membunuh Higo._

Eh…

Tapi istrinya pasti akan sedih sekali kalau pujaannya itu mati.

Tidak jadi. Pikirannya cepat berputar, dia harus mengirimkan jampi-jampi _voodoo_ supaya bokong Higo kesakitan kalau duduk di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Pertama, dia harus pergi ke Brazil dahulu. Memesan tiket, hotel lalu membuntuti kemanapun—

"Shinichi?" suara Shiho mengagetkannya, ponsel ditangannya terlepas. Jatuh ke lantai. Shiho yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, menaikkan alisnya dan berjalan mendekati suaminya. Dia memungut ponsel dan sekilas membaca portal _website_ yang sedang dicari Shinichi tadi.

"Kau mau pergi ke Brazil?" tanyanya heran.

"Errr… agh,. Ah iya,. Benar." Gagap Shinichi, sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Benarkah kau mau pergi ke Brazil?" wajah Shiho berseri-seri dan mata itu—sial. Mata kebiruhijauan Shiho yang berkilauan itu merupakan kelemahannya. Shinichi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kupikir kau tak mau pergi ke Brazil karena sepertinya kau selalu mengelak ketika kita membahas tentang pertandingan piala dunia kali ini."

Shinichi hanya bisa menggeleng lalu mengangguk bego.

Istri kesayangannya lalu mencium pipinya sekilas, "Kau selalu tau apa yang aku _mau_, Shinichi."

Saat Shinchi berpikir kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini, istrinya malah langsung bangkit berdiri dan segera menghilang menuju kamarnya.

"Eh, Shiho… kau mau kemana?" tanyanya heran. Bukankah pertandingan belum selesai karena wajah jelek Higo itu masih muncul di layar.

"Aku harus buru-buru, Shinichi… kita bisa ketinggalan tiket pesawat dan pertandingan putaran kedua." Seru istrinya dari balik kamar. Terdengar suara benturan koper di lantai kayu.

Sial.

Shinichi menghempaskan tubuhnya lemas ke sofa.

Mereka akan pergi ke Brazil dan menonton pria jelek itu secara langsung.

_Selama tiga puluh hari._

Sial.

"AAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

Terdengar suara teriakan serak dari suatu mansion yang kokoh berdiri di jalan Beika. Konon salah satu penyebab gosip yang tak habis-habis mengatakan kalau mansion itu berhantu itu adalah beberapa jeritan yang tak jelas—yang kadang muncul di saat malam hening ketika semua orang telah tidur atau kadang di pagi hari. Tak tentu juga sih sebenarnya. Biarkanlah tetap menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

A/N : ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk nih. Kabar baiknya, gw balik dengan fics baru dan kabar buruknya, semua fics gw hilang pas computer gw rusak. Padahal gw udah nulis walau dalam bentuk garis besar untuk setiap chapter fics. Semua data-data gw hilang tak bisa diselamatkan.

Jadi singkatnya, sepertinya belum ada update baru untuk fics lain kecuali yang ini karena ini adalah fics iseng tanpa plot doank.

Fics ini bakal ada M-ratednya juga tapi tentu saja tidak explisit karena itu bukan gaya gw fufufu

Thank you for reading! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

warning : AU dan rating

* * *

II.

_Love is intoxicating. It can drive you crazy yet make you feel sane at the same time. It's wonderful, breathtaking and painful. But every bit of it is worth it. _

_\- Anonymous_

* * *

1.

Shinichi Kudo sedang mengenang bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Pelajar berusia 16 tahun itu sedang mengendarai Harley dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika peristiwa naas namun tak bisa dihindari itu terjadi. Dia tak mampu mengendalikan motornya ketika ada kucing hitam yang melompat tiba-tiba ke depan jalan, untungnya berkat kesigapan fisik yang terlatih bertahun-tahun karena sepakbola—motornya hanya terseret dan menabrak pagar rumah entah siapa dan menerobos taman di dalamnya.

Detektif remaja itu berhasil melompat ke samping dan utuh tanpa satu luka apapun sedangkan kucing hitam itu menghilang entah kemana. Tapi hasilnya, pagar rumah entah siapa itu hancur lebur. Juga rumpun bunga berpetak-petak tercerabut dari akarnya. Taman bunga yang lumayan luas itu kelihatan seperti baru disapu badai.

Shinichi berdiri gugup mengamati sekelilingnya. Setelah berjalan hati-hati untuk tidak menambah kerusakan lagi, dia memberanikan diri mendekati pintu rumah dan menekan bel.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Sepi.

Ketiga kalinya. Shinichi menghela nafas lega, mungkin pemilik rumah sedang keluar, jadi dia bisa kembali lagi besok untuk bertanggung jawab.

BRAK. Pintu terbuka.

Dan pertemuan bersejarah itu terjadi, Shinichi berbalas pandang dengan wanita yang mungkin akan membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya.

Shiho Miyano berdiri dengan santainya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya dia baru habis mandi karena tubuh langsingnya masih terbalut jubah mandi dan masih ada air yang menetes dari rambut-setengah-keringnya.

"Hmmm…." Gumam wanita itu sambil menatap Shinichi bosan. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan taman dan pagar di depan."

Walau nada suaranya tenang dan terkesan dingin, entah kenapa Shinichi merasa terintimidasi. Dia merasa ada tengkuknya merinding. "Umm, itu… kecelakaan. Murni kecelakaan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Shiho menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan bertanggung jawab?"

"Umm… aku akan membayar semua kerusakan yang terjadi. Err.. tapi jangan hubungi orang tuaku." Shinichi tak ingin kedapatan mengendarai Harley milik sahabatnya, Heiji Hattori dan membuat kekacauan di luar sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

"Kau pikir semua bisa beres dengan uang?" tanya Shiho santai sambil menelengkan kepala.

Shinichi menelan ludah, "Aku akan mencari tukang kebun dan ahli yang terbaik. Uang bukan masalah untukku."

Shiho mengamati remaja tanggung di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Shinichi saat itu mengenakan tshirt hitam berbalut jaket kulit dan jins yang juga berwarna hitam. Dia terlihat keren.

_Cih, seperti pemuda kaya biasa. Yang menganggap semua bisa selesai dengan uang_. Shiho mengulum senyumnya_, pemuda-pemuda seperti ini harus diberi pelajaran. Lagipula berani-beraninya dia menghancurkan mawar-mawar itu…_

"Tidak. Tidak semudah itu."

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tajam.

Shiho tertawa kecil. "Bunga mawarku memenangkan penghargaan pertama sewaktu pameran nasional. Dan kau menghancurkannya."

"Bunga mawar?" Shinichi berbalik dan memperhatikan petak tanah yang baru dihancurkannya. Tak ada yang tertinggal disana kecuali serpihan kelopak mawar dan batang yang berserakan.

"Ya. Bunga mawar. Koleksi _Francis Meiland_-ku memenangkan penghargaan di tingkat nasional selama tiga tahun berturut-turut dan itu tak ternilai oleh uang."

"Aku akan mencari ahli botani terbaik untuk menanam ulang koleksi mawarmu."

Senyuman Shiho melebar. "Kau boleh mencari bibit bunga yang terbaik tapi aku ingin kau yang menanamnya hingga tumbuh mekar—persis sama seperti sebelum kau merusaknya."

Shinichi melongo. _Apa maksud wanita ini?_

"K—kau ingin aku yang menanamnya satu persatu?" tanyanya gagap tak percaya.

"Benar. Aku yang merawat mawar-mawar itu dari bibit hingga mampu memenangkan penghargaan apapun. Atau… kau ingin orang tuamu tau? Aku ingin tau apa pendapat Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo tentang masalah ini. Kudengar mereka sedang berada di New York untuk proyek film terbaru."

Shinichi meringis. Wanita ini bukan wanita biasa. Sepertinya dia mengenali wajahnya dari publisitas kasus pembunuhan yang baru dipecahkannya dan menjadi _headlines_ di koran-koran.

"Jadi karena kau tau aku adalah _Shinichi Kudo_… siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Shiho tersenyum. "_A secret makes woman… woman_." Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan melambaikan jemarinya malas. "Berhubung karena sekolah sedang libur jadi… Kau bisa mulai besok pagi jam delapan."

Dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir itu, pintu tertutup. Dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih berdiri bengong.

_Hey, apa-apaan ini?_

_Aku yang menanam mawar itu dan merawatnya setiap hari? Apa kau bercanda? _

Shinichi tak pernah merasa sekesal ini, dia ingin menendang pintu rumah itu tapi batal karena teringat begitu banyak pasal hukum yang bisa dikenakan padanya. Yang paling dekat adalah laporan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan—ancaman hukumannya minimal 3 bulan penjara.

_Sial._

_Sial._

_Siapa wanita ini?_

.

2.

"Kau tepat waktu." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho begitu melihat Shinichi. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada tukang-tukang berjalan hilir mudik memperbaiki pagar dan tembok rumahnya yang hancur.

"Aku sudah membeli bibit bunga mawar yang kau katakan kemarin. Mahal sekali harganya!"

Shiho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shinichi yang terlihat gusar pagi itu. "Tapi bukankah kau bilang uang bukan masalah bagimu?"

Shinichi terdiam. Teringat pada rekeningnya yang berkurang drastis karena harus membawa Harley-nya Heiji ke bengkel. Belum lagi omelan sahabatnya itu karena telah merusak motor kesayangannya. _Dasar kucing sialan…_

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertemu dan kali ini Shinichi bisa memperhatikan Shiho dari dekat diam-diam. Paras cantik dengan blasteran eropa merupakan kombinasi yang unik. Wanita itu sedang mengenakan jas labnya yang putih dengan _turtle neck_ berwarna merah marun dan rok mini. Dia telah mencari-cari identitas wanita ini di internet semalamam. Rumah besar bercat putih ini terdaftar atas nama Hiroshi Agasa, salah satu ilmuwan di Universitas Beika. Dan wanita ini adalah…

_Shiho Miyano._

Lulusan Harvard dengan prestasi _cum laude_. Baru tiba di Tokyo beberapa minggu yang lalu—menurut id paspornya.

Jadi untuk apa berbohong tentang koleksi mawar yang memenangkan kontes nasional bertahun-tahun? Tidak ada data nama Shiho ataupun Hiroshi Agasa sebagai pemenang disana.

Pasti wanita ini sengaja menjebaknya.

Kekesalan Shinichi bertambah.

"Aku sibuk dan tidak ada di rumah seharian. Selamat bekerja, Kudo-kun." Dengan mengulas senyum, Shiho berjalan meninggalkan detektif itu menuju mobil Porsche-nya. Shinichi menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan bagaimana mobil itu distarter dengan anggun dan menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia pasti akan membalas perbuatan wanita ini.

.

3.

Tiga hari telah lewat dan ternyata menanam mawar sangat menyenangkan—walau Shinichi tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Dia menghapus keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Tiga jam sehari dihabiskannya dengan menggali dan mengubur bibit-bibit mawar itu. Tidak ada kasus yang merepotkannya kali ini.

Sekarang semua bibit telah ditanam dengan baik menurut petunjuk ahli botani yang dihubunginya. Mawar-mawar ini pasti akan tumbuh dengan subur dan memenangkan semua penghargaan. Senyuman bangga Shinichi menghilang ketika menyadari kalau Shiho sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi acuh tak acuh bercampur kesal.

Shiho tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin minum?"

Shinichi menatapnya tak percaya. Keramahan Shiho yang tiba-tiba membuatnya waspada. Memang selama tiga hari ini, dia bekerja sendirian di luar karena wanita itu selalu menghilang dari pagi dan tak kembali hingga siang saat dia mau pulang.

"Umm…"

"Oh, berarti kau tak haus." Shiho membalikkan badannya. "Eh, tunggu…" panggil Shinichi.

"Ya?" Shiho kembali menatap Shinichi. "Aku… jika kau tak keberatan… aku ingin minum."

"Masuklah," ajak wanita itu. Shinichi ragu sebentar, lalu meletakkan sekop dan melepaskan sarung tangannya. Dia berjalan mengikuti langkah Shiho menuju ke dalam rumah.

Ruang tamu rumah Professor Agasa luas dan terasa hangat. Disana-sini banyak tumpukan hasil eksperimen dan buku-buku tebal. Namun demikian, tak ada debu terlihat disana. Sepertinya Shiho sendirian berjuang keras membersihkannya.

"Kau ingin teh atau kopi?"

"Kopi."

Shinichi mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa. Pandangan matanya tertumpu pada foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding. Dia bangkit berdiri untuk melihat lebih dekat. Banyak foto-foto yang menampilkan pria tua berambut putih yang sepertinya merupakan professor Agasa dan beberapa orang lainnya. Namun tak ada foto Shiho sama sekali.

"Professor Agasa. Apa hubunganmu dengan ilmuwan itu?" tanya Shinichi begitu melihat Shiho mendekat. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya dan menaruh dua cangkir kopi ke atas meja.

"Dia bapak angkatku," kata Shiho pendek.

"Tapi kau tak pernah ada dalam setiap fase kehidupan Professor Agasa baik di hari ulang tahunnya ataupun saat dia memenangkan penghargaan di universitas."

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan penuh selidik. Detektif ini cerdas juga—bisa membuat deduksi dengan begitu cepat hanya berpatokan pada beberapa foto.

"Jadi… apa kau tau apa arti kata privasi?"

Shinichi tertawa. "Privasi?"

"Ya. Privasi."

Shinichi tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyesap cairan di dalamnya. Kesatnya kopi melewati bibirnya. Lezat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu… _A secret makes a woman… woman."_ Shiho tersenyum kecil, lanjutnya lagi. "Jika mencoba menggali rahasia terlalu dalam… akan membahayakan kesehatanmu."

"Ha-ha." Shinichi memutar kedua bola matanya sarkastik. Ketika matanya beralih ada tumpukan buku, tubuhnya melonjak. "Sherlock Holmes edisi pertama!" serunya antusias. Dia hampir setengah berlari dan mengambil buku tebal bersampul kulit coklat yang terletak di tumpukan paling atas.

"A scandal in Bohemia edisi pertama! Bagaimana kau bisa memperolehnya? Apa ini milikmu? Atau Professor Agasa?" tanyanya dengan senang.

"Hey… " Shiho mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah laku detektif itu. "Itu hadiah.. dari orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu?" Shinichi tertegun dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Ujung bibir Shiho tertarik, "Detektif Shinichi Kudo… penyelamat kepolisian Jepang… tak ada kasus yang tak pernah terpecahkan jika melibatkan dirimu."

Shinichi terlihat bangga ketika mendengarnya, entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, Kudo-kun. Aku hanya membaca apa yang tertulis di koran-koran tentang dirimu. Kupikir… itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Hey!" protes Shinichi kesal. Dia merasa seperti terbang naik ke langit ketujuh dan dijatuhkan dengan begitu saja. _Wanita ini…_

"Sepertinya kau telah menanam semua bibit dengan rapi."

Shinichi hanya mendengus lalu mengambil cangkirnya dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Dia meletakkannya kembali hingga berdenting menyentuh permukaan meja.

"Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan," sahut Shinichi percaya diri.

"Oh ya?" Shiho tak bersusah payah menyembunyikan senyuman ironinya.

"Hey, kau ini…"

Wanita itu bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil kedua cangkirnya. "Kau boleh pulang…dan tak perlu datang lagi besok."

Shinichi terdiam.

Melihat sikap pemuda di depannya, Shiho akhirnya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Err… jika kau tak keberatan, apa aku boleh meminjam buku Sherlock Holmes itu?"

"Itu buku satu-satunya hadiah dari orangtuaku…" suara Shiho terdengar lirih. Shinichi mengamatinya lekat-lekat, wanita ini sangat misterius dan berbelit dengan rahasia. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau kilau mata kehijauan Shiho menyiratkan kepedihan. Warna irisnya seperti danau, membuatmu tersedot ke dalamnya.

Dan entah kenapa jantungnya kembali berdegup. Lebih kencang kali ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, seakan kepedihan yang tergurat tadi hanya kamuflase belaka.

"Tak apa. Kau bisa meminjamnya. Tapi jika kau merusaknya…" ancam Shiho yang segera dipotong Shinichi, "Aku berjanji tidak akan merusaknya. Percayalah padaku."

Shiho hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda tak percaya—sepertinya dia masih ingat tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa mawar-mawarnya.

"Aku berjanji," ulang Shinichi lagi penuh keyakinan. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh pengharapan yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan Shiho.

Malam itu dihabiskan Shinichi membaca novel pinjaman itu. Walau dia telah membaca semua novel Sherlock Holmes tapi tak pernah merasa bosan. Ketika dia sampai pada akhir halaman, ada tulisan kecil di salah satu ujungnya.

_Happy Birthday, my lovely Shiho…_

Tulisan tangan berukir yang indah. Dengan jemari, Shinichi mengusap tinta hitam yang mulai pudar. Sepertinya telah lewat bertahun-tahun tertera disana.

Mungkin ibu atau ayah Shiho yang menulis untuknya. Apa mereka masih hidup? Menurut id paspornya—wanita itu masih berumur 18 tahun. Lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Bingung memikirkan rahasia apa yang mungkin disimpan wanita itu, Shinichi tak mampu menahan kuapnya. Dia meletakkan novelnya dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju kamar tidurnya.

Senyuman wanita itu adalah yang terakhir dipikirkan Shinichi sebelum menutup mata.

.

4.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau boleh meminjamnya selama yang kau mau?"

Itu kata-kata yang dikatakan Shiho begitu melihat Shinichi muncul di depan pintu rumahnya siangnya. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Teitan. Shinichi nyengir dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, sedikit gugup. Sepedanya terletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Bahkan nafasnya masih terengah-engah, sepertinya dia menggunakan segala daya upaya untuk tiba disini dengan secepat mungkin.

"Aku tak sanggup mencari edisi yang sama persis jika aku merusaknya. Jadi lebih baik aku mengembalikan padamu sekarang."

"Oke." Shiho mengambil novel itu dan gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari Shinichi masih berdiri dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin pergi.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya heran.

_Kau._

_KAU-lah yang kuinginkan._

"Umm… apa aku boleh meminjam novel lain?" Shinichi bisa merasakan telinganya memerah.

Shiho mengangkat alisnya, tapi dia kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar.

.

5.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini tak pernah kelihatan di klub sains? Lagipula kau selalu buru-buru pulang setelah bel sekolah. Fukuyama dari klub sepakbola mencarimu kemarin."

Ran Mouri—sahabat masa kecilnya menepuk bahunya ketika dia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk? Inspektur Megure bahkan meneleponku kenapa kau tak pernah muncul lagi akhir-akhir ini. Dia bilang biasanya kau selalu merecokiknya tentang kasus-kasus yang terjadi di Beika."

"Err…. Ran?"

Wajah Ran segera berseri ketika menyadari Shinichi menatapnya untuk pertama kalinya siang itu.

"Bisakah kau minggir sebentar, aku mau lewat."

Gadis itu cemberut.

.

6.

Hujan!

Shinichi cepat mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Begitu sampai, sepedanya terlempar begitu saja, dan dia berlari. Langkahnya berhenti di depan petak mawar-mawar. Dia tak memperdulikan tetesan air yang makin lebat dan menghujam—dicarinya lembaran plastik tebal dari gudang dan dihamparkannya untuk menyelamatkan bibit-bibit muda dari gempuran hujan.

Pemuda itu begitu asik mengatur hamparan plastik-plastik dan ketika menyadari kalau tiba-tiba tetesan hujan tak mengenai tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari posisi jongkok—ada payung yang melindunginya.

Dia menoleh. Shiho berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengangsurkan payung hitam. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas.

"Masuklah ke dalam… kau bisa sakit."

…

Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dan dia telanjang dada sekarang. Matanya mengerling pada wanita di sampingnya. Shiho saat itu hanya mengenakan _oversized _t-shirt yang berwarna coklat—terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Sedangkan kaki jenjangnya hanya dibalut celana pendek. Sepertinya wanita itu baru bangun dari tidur—dilihat dari bayangan hitam samar di bawah matanya. _Apa dia bermimpi buruk? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya? Dia kelihatannya kurang sehat, apa karena berkerja terlalu keras? _

Shiho terlihat berbeda hari ini karena Shinichi selalu melihatnya dengan jas lab putihnya. Tapi t-shirt yang kebesaran itu sangat mengganggu… karena Shinichi yakin kalau wanita itu tak mengenakan apa-apa dibaliknya.

Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

Butuh upaya ekstra karena apa yang diinginkannya saat itu hanya bagaimana membayangkan jemarinya membelai kulit pucat itu dan bibir lembut itu…

"Kau bisa mengenakan pakaian ini… aku menemukannya di laci."

Shinichi menerima kemeja putih itu—sepertinya milik Professor Agasa. Walau kebesaran, tapi paling tidak dia tak harus telanjang dada di depan wanita—yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

Debaran jantungnya berdentum begitu keras.

"Kenapa kau…" tanya Shiho tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sepertinya mereka saling mengerti apa yang hendak ditanyakan dan apa jawabannya.

_Kenapa kau mau repot-repot datang kesini? _

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau mawar-mawar itu akan tumbuh mekar dan memenangkan semua penghargaan yang bisa didapatkan."

"Oh." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho karena Shinichi segera berbalik. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya jauh-jauh. Bahkan berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Shiho, bisa membuat nafas Shinichi sesak. Dia butuh udara segar—untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang ruwet.

Tapi hujan makin deras—yang mendekati badai. Begitu Shinichi mengecek prediksi cuaca di ponselnya, Shiho mendekatinya. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya. Shinichi tertegun sejenak lalu berkata, sedikit gugup. "Umm… sepertinya hujan belum berhenti dan akan makin lebat."

Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Err.. aku bertanya apa kau lapar? Aku sedang memasak spaghetti."

"Mau. Aku mau." Shinichi tersedak malu karena terlalu antusias. Shiho hanya mendengus lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu muncul kembali dengan dua piring.

"Benar yang kau bilang. Hujan makin deras." Dari luar terdengar dentuman petir bertalu-talu. Sementara itu jam sudah menunjuk ke sembilan malam.

"Ada orang yang bisa dihubungi kalau kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Shiho begitu melihat Shinichi menghabiskan spagetti-nya hanya dalam beberapa suapan.

"Ran. Aku sudah menelepon dia kalau aku tidak bisa pulang dan sedang tertahan di suatu tempat."

"Ran? Kekasihmu?"

"Tidak. Dia sahabat masa kecilku. Dia tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Aku tinggal sendirian karena orangtuaku sedang berada di New York dari minggu lalu."

"Oh.." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho. Wanita itu telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater peach dan celana katun panjang. "Jadi…" kata Shinichi pelan, "apa aku bisa menginap disini?"

Shiho mengerling padanya, lalu berpikir. "Kau ini sangat merepotkan."

"Ha-ha. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu," kata Shinichi senang. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Shiho lebih lama.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Hakase…"

"Baiklah… Dimana ka—" ucapan Shinichi terhenti karena tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan seketika ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

"Miyano-san?" tanya Shinichi sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Masih ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang berbias lewat jendela sehingga dia masih bisa melihat sosok Shiho dalam kegelapan. Wanita itu sepertinya gelisah dan sedikit panik.

"Aku disini… Miyano-san." Shinichi mendekatinya, berhasil menyentuh tangannya. Sentuhan itu menjalarkan sengatan listrik menjuru hingga ujung kakinya. Detektif itu tak yakin apa suara petir yang menggeram di luar atau degup jantungnya yang terdengar—karena saat itu matanya hanya bisa melihat Shiho. Dia bisa merasakan kalau nafas Shiho tersentak ketika dia memegang tangannya. "K—kau kelihatan gelisah…" gumam Shinichi.

Mata Shiho berkilauan dalam kegelapan, bibirnya bergerak-gerak.

"Tak usah takut… aku takkan menyakitimu…" Shinichi meremas tangan Shiho dengan lembut. Sepertinya wanita itu mengalami trauma pada kegelapan.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit sambil bergenggaman tangan hingga listrik menyala kembali. Tapi deresan hujan masih menggema kencang di luar.

Mata kebiruan Shinichi bertemu iris hijau Shiho. Wanita itu sepertinya sedikit malu, dilepaskannya tangan Shinichi.

"M—mari kuantar ke kamar Hakase. Dia tinggal di lantai dua."

"Baiklah… Professor Agasa kapan balik dari Amerika?"

Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia sedang berada dalam suatu penelitian rumit, sepertinya masih lama baru akan balik kembali."

"Oh…" Shinichi mengikuti langkah Shiho dari belakang. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung wanita itu.

Setiba di pintu kamar, Shiho berhenti sebentar. "_Good night_…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Shinchi hanya mengangguk.

Tak pernah tidurnya senyenyak malam itu. Dan Shinichi juga yakin kalau tidur Shiho sama nyenyaknya karena paginya, wanita itu muncul dengan wajah cerah—yang membuat perutnya berputar liar.

.

7.

Karena Shinichi selalu datang setiap hari (kadang dia tinggal beberapa jam, membaca novel, berdiskusi tentang apapun ataupun merawat mawar-mawar) dan pemuda itu bahkan mengetahui jadwal pekerjaan Shiho di lab Universitas Beika—Shiho selalu menyediakan dua cangkir dan persediaan kopi yang lebih banyak. Dia bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi dengan rekan walau mereka selalu memaksanya untuk minum-minum setelah pulang kerja.

Hari itu, Shiho tak mampu menolak ajakan salah satu rekannya—Masumi Sera, adik dari supervisor labnya. Wanita itu periang dan sangat bersahabat. Dengan berbagai ancaman, akhirnya Shiho mengikuti Sera, kedua abangnya dan beberapa rekan lain.

"Wah, tumben. Miyano-san…" wajah Shuichi Akai berseri begitu menyadari kalau Shiho bersama adiknya memasuki bar.

"Hey, aku menang taruhan!" kata Sera senang. Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya—kesal karena dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh rekannya. Shuichi tertawa dan dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shiho.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Sherry. Beri aku Sherry."

Shuichi tersenyum.

…

Shinichi berulang kali melonjak ketika mendengar suara mobil mendekat. Dan berulang kali juga dia kecewa. Malam semakin larut, dia duduk di teras rumah Shiho dengan cemas. Dia telah menelepon lab universitas Beika untuk memastikan kalau Shiho telah pulang beberapa jam lalu dan dia cemas luar biasa mengkhawatirkan apa ada kecelakaan yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Wanita itu tak mempunyai ponsel—katanya dia tak suka repot-repot. Dia cukup puas dengan telepon rumah dan sambungan internet di laptopnya.

Ketika suara deruman mobil mendekat lagi, kali ini lebih jelas—Shinichi segera menghambur keluar. Bukan Ferrari yang datang—tapi Chevrolet hitam. Mobil itu berhenti dan seorang pria turun, lalu berjalan berputar ke arah kursi penumpang.

Shiho terlihat mabuk sehingga pria itu harus memapahnya turun dengan hati-hati.

Shinichi menggertakan giginya tanpa sadar, "Miyano…"

Langkah Shuichi terhenti begitu melihat Shinichi, pandangan matanya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku… adik sepupunya. Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Shuichi menyipitkan matanya—dia tak pernah mendengar ada gosip kalau Shiho tinggal bersama seseorang—karena sepanjang yang dia tau, wanita itu tinggal sendirian.

"Kudo?" terdengar suara Shiho seperti mengenali.

"Serahkan dia padaku." Shinichi menipiskan bibirnya, matanya berkilat-kilat. Shuichi kelihatan berpikir sejenak, tapi dia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada Shiho dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi.

"Mobil Miyano-san akan kuurus nanti," kata Shuichi yang dibalas anggukan Shinichi. Kemudian dia kembali ke Chevroletnya dan memutarnya pergi.

Shinichi memapah wanita disampingnya dengan lembut. Rambut pendek Shiho yang biasa rapi—kali ini acak dan sedikit berkeringat. Ada bau alcohol yang tercium dari nafasnya.

Dia menopang tubuh Shiho dengan hati-hati dan membaringkannya di sofa lebar.

"Kudo..?"

"Ya? Aku disini…" Shinichi bahkan tak mengenali suara lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya—karena seingat dirinya, dia tak pernah bersikap demikian pada orang lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Shiho. Wanita ini bahkan masih tetap awas walau sedang mabuk…

"Aku menemukan kuncimu di bawah keset depan pintu. Itu hal yang sangat berbahaya untuk wanita yang tinggal sendirian, _Shiho_…"

Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum tapi dia tak mampu melawan kantuknya. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan. Shinichi duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikannya. Tangannya menggengam salah satu jemari Shiho.

"Shiho…" desah Shinichi lirih. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tapi dia tak ingin hidup dalam harapan palsu lagi, dia adalah detektif. Dia tak mungkin mentolerir kebohongan siapapun.

.

8.

"Kau menipuku."

Shiho meletakkan cangkir kopinya perlahan ke atas meja. Masih ada uap yang mengepul dari sisa kopinya. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu," katanya dengan tenang. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan membalas tatapan mata Shinichi.

"Tidak ada data namamu atau Professor Agasa pada kontes mawar nasional pada setiap tahun."

"Hmm… lalu?"

"Jadi kenapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku menanamnya secara langsung dan merawatnya hingga mekar."

"Apa kau butuh alasan dan jawaban, Kudo?"

"Ya. Aku ingin tau apa alasanmu menipuku selama ini."

Shiho terdiam, pandangan matanya menerawang ke rumpun mawar yang tumbuh dengan mekar dan indah. Berwarna-warni menyejukkan udara. Wanginya bahkan menyebar hingga ke lorong-lorong rumah.

"Jika kau telah tau alasannya—kau tak perlu datang lagi menemuiku."

Shinichi tertegun, _kenapa ini berbalik menyerangnya?_

"Maafkan aku jika mendesakmu…" kata Shinichi. Wanita ini hanya mempermainkannya, merebut hatinya dengan begitu gampang, dan menghancurkannya begitu saja. Benar kata Heiji dulu… ketika dia bercerita padanya tentang Shiho—kalau wanita ini suatu saat akan mengacaukan hidupnya dari pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu memperbaiki mawar itu karena aku benci detektif, terutama pemuda sombong sepertimu."

Seperti dilanda halilintar, Shinichi terdiam. Badannya terasa beku. Jadi selama ini wanita ini benar-benar hanya mempermainkan hatinya begitu saja…

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana seorang pemuda sombong dan arogan melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah dipikirkannya. Sungguh permainan yang menarik."

"SHIHO!" seru Shinichi gusar. "Jadi selama ini.." Dia ingin berteriak, mengguncangkan tubuh wanita itu, atau menciumnya dengan kasar—mencium bibir yang sedang tersenyum itu hingga kebas...hingga hatinya mati rasa.

Nafas Shinichi menderu, matanya berkilauan menatap Shiho. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan. _Heh… jadi kau bisa merasakan sesuatu juga tentang diriku…_

Tapi alih-alih melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Shinichi mengangkat kakinya pergi dari kediaman Shiho. Kemarahannya begitu menguasai dirinya—dia bahkan tak mampu berpikir lurus selama beberapa hari. Tapi dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi rumah besar itu diam-diam, kadang-kadang selama beberapa jam dia hanya berdiri di luar—memperhatikan dari jauh.

_Jadi ini rasanya patah hati…? Menyedihkan…_

.

9.

Hari kelulusan SMA Beika. Shinichi berjalan tanpa tujuan, wajahnya menatap kerumunan orang dengan bosan. Begitu banyak gadis lain yang meminta kancing ketiga jas sekolahnya, tapi dia menolaknya. Heiji Hattori dan Ran Mouri berulang kali membujuknya untuk pergi merayakan pesta kelulusan mereka, tapi Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin sendirian. Lagipula dia akan berusia 17 tahun beberapa hari lagi.

Menjadi dewasa sendirian. Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

Pertama kali jatuh cinta mati-matian, dan hancur dalam waktu bersamaan.

Hidup memang kejam.

Matanya membesar ketika mengenali seseorang. Professor Agasa. Pria bertubuh tambun itu bisa dikenali bahkan dari jarak ratusan meter jauhnya. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Shinichi ingin bertanya banyak pada pak tua itu, berulang kali diurungkannya. _Tapi…_

"Kudo-kun?"

Karena begitu larut dalam pikirannya, dia bahkan tak menyadari kalau pak tua itu telah berdiri di depannya.

"Umm… anda professor Agasa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang… anak angkatku. Aku baru tiba dari New York tadi malam. Dia… bercerita tentang dirimu."

"Shiho Miyano?" entah kenapa hanya membicarakan nama wanita itu bahkan hatinya terasa teriris-iris.

"Ya… Apa kau punya waktu?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang masa lalu Shiho dari ayah angkatnya ini, tak ada yang diinginkan selain berlari mencari wanita itu dan melemparkan dirinya padanya. Meminta maaf.

"_Shiho-kun telah kehilangan semua keluarganya karena seorang detektif sombong—yang salah mengkalkulasi kalau penjahat itu tidak mempunyai senjata."_

Dia ingin menciumnya—mencurahkan isi hatinya—berjanji padanya kalau Shiho tak akan pernah sendirian lagi.

"_Rumah yang ditinggali Shiho-kun itu merupakan warisan orang tuanya, tapi diatasnamakan diriku untuk mempermudah prosedur hukum warisan karena orangtua Shiho tidak menggunakan identitas asli untuk tinggal di Jepang. Mereka terlibat dalam suatu proyek pemerintah yang sangat rahasia, jadi tak bisa kuceritakan padamu. Sebelumnya Shiho selalu berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya karena dia prodigy, salah satu anggota termuda di Mensa."_

Shinichi memaki dirinya sendiri—arogan dan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"_Saat mendengar tentang musibah keluarganya, Shiho-kun sedang berada dalam lab sendirian. Aku ingat saat itu… badai sedang melanda New York, hujan dimana-mana dan mati listrik."_

Tak pernah Shinichi membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan detektif yang bagus. Dia—pemuda biasa yang hanya ingin memuaskan egonya dan tak ingin dipermainkan orang.

"_Mawar-mawar itu selalu memenangkan penghargaan, kakak Shiho-kun yang mendaftarkannya atas nama Masami Hirota."_

Kenapa dia bodoh sekali. Dia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Shiho-kun akan pergi bersamaku balik ke New York besok, kecuali kau bisa mengubah pikirannya. Sepertinya dia mulai menyukaimu. Dia memang ingin mempermainkanmu waktu kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, tapi sepertinya dia terlibat dalam permainan jauh lebih dalam yang bisa dia duga. Katanya dia tak ingin tinggal di rumah itu lebih lama lagi karena mengingatkan begitu banyak memori tentang dirimu."_

Mendengar itu, Shinichi segera membungkuk berterima kasih, dan dia ingin berlari secepat kaki bisa membawanya. Menuju rumah besar bercat putih itu. Dipinjamnya Harley-nya Heiji, tak diperdulikan seruan Ran ketika melihatnya, karena tak ada yang diinginkannya saat itu kecuali bertemu dengan wanita yang menghantuinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Harley itu menderum begitu kencang, menembus teriknya matahari. Biasanya dia memerlukan waktu setengah jam hingga satu jam kalau jalanan tidak macet, tapi kali ini dia menggas hingga kecepatan tertinggi. Peduli amat dengan peraturan lalu lintas. Dikencangkannya helm erat-erat. Dia tidak ingin mati sia-sia sebelum bertemu dengan Shiho, tapi rindunya telah berlipat ganda. Dia mempercepat akselerasi gas hingga melejit dan malang tak bisa ditolak. Seperti déjà-vu, motornya kembali menabrak pagar rumah dan menembus rumpun mawar.

Kali ini seperti yang sudah-sudah, Shinichi berhasil melompat ke samping sementara motornya merusak rumpunan mawar yang telah dirawatnya dengan bersusah payah selama beberapa bulan.

Matanya yang awas memperhatikan kalau Shiho keluar dari rumah dan dia terlihat kaget melihat kecelakaan yang baru terjadi. Dia bahkan hanya mematung melihat Shinichi. Beberapa minggu tak melihat wanita itu dari dekat, detak jantung Shinichi bertalu-talu, ada sesuatu yang berputar di perutnya—seperti mencakar-cakar.

"Shiho…" serunya sarat emosi, suaranya bahkan terdengar serak. Wanita itu tak bereaksi. "Ayah angkatmu mencariku tadi…"

"Hakase?" untuk pertama kalinya suara Shiho terdengar olehnya—menembus hatinya begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf, Shiho… karena pernah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan… kau boleh menghukumku atau apapun itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tantang Shiho. Tapi suaranya bertentangan dengan kata-katanya karena wanita itu terlihat begitu rapuh dengan kaki goyah.

"Mawar ini…" Shinichi berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Maaf karena aku merusaknya lagi… err.. untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi aku akan menanamnya lagi. Aku berjanji, Shiho!" ujarnya.

"Hakase berbicara terlalu banyak…" gumam Shiho hampir tak terdengar.

"Dia juga bilang kalau kau tak pernah ingin terlibat secara emosi dengan orang lain karena akan merepotkanmu. Tapi… aku benar-benar merepotkanmu, bukan?" Shinichi sekarang berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekat, merasakan kalau jarak antara mereka memendek.

"Benar, kau memang merepotkan…" kata Shiho begitu menyadari kalau Shinichi telah tiba di depannya, berdiri begitu dekat hingga nafas mereka bertabrakan.

"Aku memang bodoh, Shiho…" bisik Shinichi parau. Dia mengangsurkan tangannya, membelai pipi Shiho pelan-pelan, menikmati bagaimana sensasi kulit lembut itu menyapa kulitnya sendiri. "Apa kau ingin bersama dengan pria yang merepotkan seperti diriku?" tanyanya tak yakin. Matanya meminta penuh harap, jemarinya gemetar.

Shiho tak berkata apa-apa tapi senyumannya mampu merontokkan hati Shinichi. Dia memeluk wanita itu dengan erat—sangat erat.

"Shinichi…" untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu memanggil Shinichi dengan nama depannya yang membuat hati pemuda itu melambung hingga langit ketujuh. Cinta memang membuatmu mabuk kepayang, bukan? Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan nafas mereka saling beresonasi.

Ciuman pertama mereka berbau kopi dan permen mint sugar-free (favorit Shiho). Rasanya? Menakjubkan.

.

10.

Hari ini semuanya terasa begitu tak nyata. Surealis dan hampir bagaikan mimpi.

Untuk pertama kali ciuman mereka terasa begitu berbeda—biasanya hanya sedikit kecupan ringan ataupun sapuan bibir tapi kali ini sensasinya begitu menyentak dan menggebu. Setiap sentuhan dan ciuman kecil yang diberikan Shinichi ke sekujur wajah Shiho berhasil membuatnya panas. Kegelapan samar, hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya matahari tenggelam yang menembus celah-celah tirai penutup jendela kamar, membuat setiap syaraf tubuhnya peka terhadap rangsangan.

Shiho mendesah, nafasnya tercekat ketika dia merasakan bibir Shinichi meninggalkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium lehernya, meninggalkan jejak basah pada kulitnya. Tangan wanita itu mencoba menggapai, tapi terhenti karena pemuda itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kau sangat cantik...Shiho. Milikku...selamanya milikku," gumamnya. Matanya mengagumi postur tubuh istrinya, ya benar, istrinya. Mereka baru saja menikah tadi pagi. Pernikahan di gereja kecil yang cuma dihadiri beberapa orang terdekat termasuk orang tuanya, Professor Agasa, sahabatnya Heiji dan Ran Mouri.

"Kau tak bisa menolakku lagi, karena kita telah legal secara hukum... bukan? Shiho Kudo?" kicau Shinichi senang dan bahagia. Apa yang selalu diinginkannya, berada di depannya sekarang. Alih-alih mulai mencium atau meraba, detektif itu sibuk menjelajahi tubuh istrinya yang masih terbungkus gaun pengantin putih.

Shiho mendengus, dia kemudian mencengkeram rambut suaminya dan menariknya untuk mendekat denganlembut. Bisiknya di telinga Shinichi, "Benar... aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Oh, please... ga perlu banyak omong kosong lagi. Kapan kau akan mulai?"

Bisikan Shiho membuat sekujur tubuh Shinichi menegang. Telinganya memerah dan ronanya menjalar hingga pipinya. "Kau tau kalau aku takkan berhenti..."

"Oh ya? Buktikan padaku..." jemarinya mulai membelai, meraba kulit yang terbuka. Terasa panas dan membakar.

"Ya...akan kubuktikan padamu..." kancing demi kancing terbuka, gaun pengantin Shiho terlepas ke lantai. Selanjutnya hanya nafas menderu, desahan dan kadang sedikit teriakan yang terdengar sepanjang malam itu.

.

Epilog.

Shinichi sedang membaca novel Sherlock Holmesnya sambil tidur-tiduran di pangkuan istrinya. Sementara istrinya sedang menonton siaran langsung sepakbola. Kadang jemari Shiho mengurai rambut suaminya secara tak sadar ataupun cengkeramannya mengencang ketika si pemain sepakbola Big Osaka itu gagal mencetak gol yang membuat Shinichi menjerit kesakitan.

"Shiho..."

"Ya...?"

"Harley-nya Heiji telah dijual kemarin."

"Oh ya? Bukannya masih bagus keadaannya? Hattori-kun juga kelihatan sangat sayang pada motornya. Siapa yang membelinya?"

"Heiji tak memberitahuiku."

"Sungguh lucu karena Harley itu yang mempertemukan kita berdua."

"Ya...bahkan aku berpikir akan membelinya. Tapi kau melarangkumengendarai motor..."

Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau lupa dengan segala kecelakaan yang kau dapatkan dari Harley itu?"

"Ha-ha. Eh, sudah jam berapa? Seharusnya Shou-kun sudah pulang dari sekolah." Shinichi melihat jam dan bangkit dari pangkuan istrinya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi..." balas Shiho yang seperti pertanda karena tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman gas, lalu suara tabrakan keras dan gemerisik seperti bunga tercerabut dari tanah.

Kedua pasang suami istri itu cepat melonjak keluar rumah dan menemukan kalau taman rumpun bunga mawar beserta pagarnya telah hancur. Penyebabnya seorang anak laki-laki remaja berusia kira-kira 16 tahun. Sepertinya sejarah telah terulang kembali.

"Umm... okaa-san, otou-san." Shoutaro mencoba tersenyum nyengir. Dia masih mengendarai motor yang sepertinya mirip sekali dengan Harley-nya Heiji.

Shiho dan Shinichi saling memandang.

"Kau dan anak itu sungguh merepotkan."

"Hey. Dia anakmu juga bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya gen merepotkannya lebih banyak darimu."

"Oi-oi. Apa kau penah mengetesnya?"

"Kau ingin aku mengetesnya? Serius?"

"Shiho..." erang Shinichi yang dibalas dengan tawa istrinya. Dia lalu mengaitkan jemari pada tangan suaminya. "Kita memang keluarga merepotkan, bukan?" Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

A/N : Thanks atas reviewsnya. _Shinichikudo098_-thanks, ini uda ada fic baru, _anonim_-tenang saja, fic pertama masih ada kelanjutannya, _mell hinaga kuran-_pasti akan lanjut, gw uda memikirkan kerangka ceritanya kok, _dearest-_thanks, _ayuussi_-ya betul, mereka bakal ke brazil kok hehe, _darkcrowds_-sambungannya lagi ditulis hehe, _enischan_-siapa yang bisa tahan dengan pesona Shiho? XD, _kissuragi kurushi_-sabar donk, kan uda ditulis pairingnya shinichi-shiho. kalau mau baca yang Shinichi-ran, pantengin aja manga aslinya hehe, _guest-_thanks, _carverwords19-_iya gw uda ganti rating, biar makin hot ceritanya XD, _arashi kachigawa_\- hehe, _kiutemy_-sabar ya...ini lagi dalam proses mematangkan cerita XD, _PureAi-_oh tenang saja, gejolak hormon Shinichi pasti bakal terpuaskan dalam cerita berikutnya kok, jd pantengin aja. _Dalfa lailatul-_ silakan dicopas hehe.

ini fic gw kejer ngetiknya biar pas dipublish waktu valentine's day.

Happy valentine's day ya semuanya. Spread love, not hate.

thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

.

III.

_All my days with you are days' worth living. I've forgotten what it feels like to be alone. _

_\- Anonymous_

* * *

Dengan jari yang mengetuk permukaan meja kayu berulang kali dan gesture tubuh seperti berputar atau melonjak setiap lima menit, Shinichi Kudo menemukan dirinya sedang duduk dengan tidak sabar di restoran atau tepatnya kafe kecil di kota Sao Paolo.

Sao Paolo?

Ya. Mereka telah tiba di Brazil dengan selamat setelah melewatkan dua puluh jam penerbangan. Sebelas jam pertama dihabiskan detektif itu dengan tidur karena istrinya sibuk mendengarkan wawancara dan memutar balik video pertandingan piala dunia pada ponsel pintarnya. Sisanya dihabiskan berselang seling antara menutup telinga dengan hearphone pura-pura mendengarkan siaran radio ketika istrinya menyenandung lagu favorit si jelek, _Dandelion_ (walau sebenarnya dia amat menyukai suara Shiho yang tenang. Setelah menyewa taksi dan tiba di hotel yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya, senyuman Shinichi belum pudar malah melebar karena sejauh matanya memandang, dia hanya menemukan kerumunan cewek dan cowok berlalu lalang dengan busana minim. Hey, Sao Paolo terkenal dengan Pantainya yang indah dan iklim panas yang bersahabat—tentu saja tak ada yang ingin melewatkan ciuman matahari pada kulit terbuka.

Ujung bibir Shinichi berkurang satu senti ketika dia menyadari kalau istrinya—yang alih-alih mengganti pakaiannya dengan bikini—tapi langsung mengambil tumpukan peta di lobby hotel dan menggumam sesuatu tentang lokasi stadion sepakbola.

"Err… Shiho, apa kau lapar?" bujuk Shinichi. Shiho yang sedang membaca kamus Spanyol dan Jepang, mengangkat wajahnya sekilas. "Aku makan banyak di pesawat, Shinichi. Kau bisa pergi sendiri ke restoran kan?"

Alis suaminya berkerut, "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan terlambat menonton latihan tim tiga puluh menit lagi. Apa kau mau ikut? Letak stadion hanya lima belas menit jalan kaki dari sini."

Shinichi bergidik. Membayangkan dirinya melihat segerombolan pria-pria berpeluh dengan seragam ketat di bawah sinar matahari. Terlebih lagi ada si jenggot kambing itu disana.

_Tidak. Tentu saja tidak._

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berharap istrinya menyadari ketidak-sukaannya tapi begitu matanya melihat lebih jelas—istrinya sudah menghilang.

Sial.

.

Setelah kenyang dengan tortilla dan nasi, Shinichi berjalan tersaruk-saruk kembali ke hotel. Dia memeriksa pesan di ponselnya.

**Kau sudah siap makan, Shinichi?**

**Sudah, aku sedang balik hotel sekarang. Kau sedang dimana?**

**Aku balik hotel juga.**

**Kenapa? Bukannya kau mau ke stadion?**

**Tidak jadi.**

**Loh, kenapa?**

**Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.**

**Oh ya?**

**Dia membutuhkan detektif.**

**Wah, namaku sangat terkenal hingga di Brazil.**

**Blah.**

**Hey, Shiho. Kau ini—selalu meremehkan diriku, kau tak tau kalau namaku selalu terpampang di majalah…** ketikan di tangan Shinichi berhenti karena ada pesan masuk lagi.

**Stop kalimat hiperbolamu itu. Aku membutuhkan detektifku sekarang.**

Alis Shinichi terangkat. Bagaimana Shiho bisa menebak kata-kata yang bahkan belum siap diketik dan dikirimkan.

Detektif_**ku**_. Detektif_**ku**_. Detektif_**ku**_.

Shinichi bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan merambat hingga kebelakang telinga. Disimpannya ponsel di saku, dan dengan santai dan percaya diri, dia menyusuri lorong hotel_. Istriku ini tak pernah memanggil detektifku lewat pesan whatsapp_, gumamnya. _Apa ini kode?_ Walau sebenarnya Shiho selalu meneriakkan namanya seduktif ketika mereka bergelut—dan kadang membisikkan kalau _Shinichi detektifku… kau hanya milikku seorang saja…_ (yang diakhiri dengan ciuman panas dan mungkin sedikit tepokan di bokong).

Ketika menuju belokan terakhir menuju kamar hotel mereka, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menyipit seketika.

Pria itu.

Kedua bola matanya dibuka lebar-lebar, mungkin ada yang gak beres dengan penglihatannya kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa pria jelek itu bisa berada di sini? Di hotel ini?

Dan bersama istrinya.

Istrinya dengan Higo jelek itu. Plus jenggot kambingnya itu.

Apa ini fatamorgana karena dia terlalu sering melihat sosok pria itu dimana-mana? Higo sedang berkata sesuatu pada istrinya dan wanita itu malah tersenyum dengan pipi kemerahan dan mata berkilauan. (Sebenarnya pipi merah Shiho itu karena dia buru-buru bersama Higo balik ke hotel—cuaca panas menyebabkan kulit putihnya memerah. Mereka bertemu di ruang tunggu stadion tadi).

Sialan. Amarah Shinichi sudah naik hampir ke ubun-ubun. Jika ini kartun—tentu saja sudah ada asap yang menguar dari rambut berantakannya.

"Shinichi!" panggil Shiho begitu melihat suaminya datang, dia segera mendekat. "Higo-san mencarimu."

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Yang satu penuh kebencian, sedang yang lain dengan bola mata coklat polos.

"Sungguh suatu keberuntungan kalau Kudo-san berada di Brazil sehingga bisa menolong tim kami," kata Higo tanpa menyadari delikan mata Shinichi.

"Shinichi, sebagian besar anggota tim mengalami keracunan. Mereka mencurigai ada sabotase di lingkungan internal."

"Sabotase?" tanya Shinichi tanpa sadar, bagaimanapun dia detektif. Segala misteri tak terjawab, teka-teki tak terpecahkan tentu saja mengobarkan rasa ingin taunya.

"Paling sedikit lima anggota tim mengalami diare parah dan tak bisa mengikuti latihan," kata Higo.

Diare? Dia bahkan belum mengirimkan jampi-jampi voodoonya. Ternyata Tuhan memihaknya. Tapi, kok si jenggot kambing ini kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Masakan koki tak cocok untukku, jadi aku memasak sendiri," ujar Higo seperti menyadari tatapan mata Shinichi akhirnya. "Sanada juga makan masakanku—dan dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa mereka sudah mendapatkan perawatan?" tanya Shiho pada Higo yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Pria berjenggot itu melanjutkan, "Mudah-mudahan mereka cepat membaik, tapi ingat… berita ini tak boleh bocor di media. Tentu saja lawan akan mendapatkan keuntungan."

"Putaran kedua dimulai tiga hari lagi," gumam Shiho. "Pastikan kalau segala bahan makanan harus melalui pengawasan dan kotrol ketat. Kalian tidak boleh kecolongan lagi." Dia lalu berputar ke suaminya, "Shinichi…."

Mendengar panggilan mesra (?) istrinya, Shinichi tak sanggup menolak. Sambil menggerutu dia lalu mengikuti Higo kembali ke stadion, Shiho mengekor di belakangnya—tak sanggup menahan senyum.

Dia lalu menjejeri langkah istrinya, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat rona merah Shiho bertambah. Dicubitnya lengan suaminya, tak keras sih sebenarnya tapi Shinichi berteriak seperti ditendang titan. Higo yang sedang berjalan, menoleh dan mengangkat alis tebalnya pada pasangan ini.

"Err… Aku tak sengaja tersandung," gagap Shinichi lemah.

Shiho menampilkan wajah _poker face_nya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Seperti biasa, keahlian Shinichi dalam mendeduksi misteri tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Pelakunya tertangkap hanya dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit. Mantan koki yang mengutus anak buahnya untuk melemahkan tim karena mendapatkan uang suap dari tim lawan.

Setelah memastikan mantan koki itu ditendang keluar dengan tangan terborgol dan ucapan terima kasih berulang kali dari manajer tim sepakbola Jepang berserta Higo (yang diterimanya dengan bangga—sambil melirik ke Shiho), Shinichi menoleh ke istrinya—yang menikmati pertunjukan deduksinya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Bagaimana? Detektifmu ini bisa diandalkan bukan?" senyum dan biru matanya berkilauan. Shiho bisa melihat apa yang terbayang disana. Belitan gairah yang tak terpuaskan—yang mungkin bisa meledak beberapa saat lagi.

Shiho mencibir dan berlagak mengambil ponsel dari tas kecilnya. Shinichi berdiri tepat di depannya. Mencoba melihat apa yang sedang sibuk dicari istrinya sambil menggeser layar dengan jemari.

"Putaran kedua tiga hari lagi. Apa yang kau rencanakan selama tiga hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Hmm… aku ingin mencoba spa Brazil. Kata Ayumi-chan, perawatan spa disini sangat mengagumkan. Sewaktu berbulan madu dengan Genta, dia juga sempat mencoba mandi di kolam yang berisi ikan piranha."

"Piranha? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja bukan ikan piranha yang buas itu. Tapi ikan ini bisa memakan sel kulit kita yang telah mati sehingga bisa meregenerasi kulit."

Shinichi mengamati kulit istrinya, "Kulitmu masih bagus kok, sangat bagus bahkan." Dia hendak mengangsurkan jemarinya untuk membelai pipi Shiho tapi istrinya itu berkelit lincah.

"Hey, mau kemana?"

"Aku harus melakukan reservasi dulu. Ayumi-chan bilang _waiting list_nya selalu penuh."

"Shiho…" erang Shinichi lemas.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Shinichi telah menemukan dirinya telanjang bulat dengan hanya dibalut handuk putih. Istrinya juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama, hanya dalam jarak tiga meter. Bedanya istrinya itu sedang dibalur lumuran wangi-wangian yang bercampur berbagai macam ekstrak disapukan pada setiap kulit terbuka oleh seorang wanita terapis berbaju putih-putih.

Shiho sepertinya sangat menikmatinya, matanya bahkan terpejam nikmat. Shinichi bisa mendengar suara erangan samar istrinya—yang membuat ujung tubuhnya mengeras.

_Sial, Shiho. Suaramu itu…_

Dia merasa malu, tentu saja tak ingin dipergorki sedang terangsang berat. Shinichi segera bangkit berdiri meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja.

"Hey, Shinichi…. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus melaporkan kegiatanku buang air besar padamu?" suara Shinichi menghilang dari balik pintu. Shiho mengikik tertahan, dia memejamkan matanya balik dan mengerang puas ketika terapis itu menotok punggungnya.

.

Malam itu, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk dimakan di dalam kamar saja.

"Kau tak capek, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi begitu menyelesaikan gigitan steak terakhirnya.

"Tidak. Apa kau ingin tidur?"

"Tidak… tapi jika kau ingin…" Alis Shincihi berkerut ketika mata istrinya beralih pada tayangan berita di tv _suite room_ mereka.

"Shinichi… Besok mereka akan mengadakan pameran untuk Ilmuwan sedunia disini." Mata Shiho berbinar-binar. Yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola mata. Apa yang diharapkan Shinichi ketika mereka tiba di Brazil adalah, Shiho dengan bikini _two pieces_. Yah, itu saja sih—plus dia boleh menggosokkan sun creamnya di kulit pucatnya. Dan ketika malamnya di kamar hotel, dia ingin melakukan apa saja dengan istrinya—termasuk…

"Shinichi… air liurmu menetes. Apa kau masih belum kenyang?" tanya Shiho polos. Mata kehijaubiruan itu mengamatinya.

"Ya. Aku belum kenyang, Shiho…" suaranya terdengar berat sekarang. Pekat oleh gairah. Ada sesuatu yang menyodok-nyodok di celananya, ingin terpuaskan.

"Apa kau mau pesan yang lain, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho sambil mengambil buku menu. Gerakan tangannya tertahan oleh jemari suaminya. Terasa panas di kulitnya, walau dia yakin kalau suhu AC kamarnya masih stabil.

"Aku lapar, Shiho… aku ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat," bisik Shinichi. Bola biru matanya menggelap—yang membuat istrinya meremang hebat. Dia tau kalau suaminya ini sangat buas kalau gairahnya tak terpuaskan. Beberapa hari ini dia memang sengaja menghindari Shinichi—karena ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kau ini titan?" dengus Shiho gugup, tapi mata Shinichi tak berkedip—bahkan genggaman tangannya mengerat. Suaminya bangkit dari kursinya mendekat, sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Dia lalu menyadarkan tubuhnya sedikit ke atas meja, menghadap Shiho.

"Sudah cukup kau menghindariku, Shiho… apa kau tidak tau apa yang kau perbuat pada diriku?" Shinichi menarik tangan istrinya dan meletakkannya pada celananya. Shiho bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras disana. Sentuhan jemari istrinya seperti mengirimkan rententan listrik berkelebyar hingga ke ujung syaraf. Dia lalu menggerakan tangan istrinya, menggosokan kulit pada celananya hingga menimbulkan friksi yang mengakibatkan suaranya keluar tertahan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Shiho…" desahnya parau. Istrinya mengangguk gugup—Shiho tak pernah gugup. Dia selalu percaya diri—walau dalam keadaan apapun. Shinichi berhenti menggerakan jemarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilau tajam.

"Uh…"

Istrinya yang cantik dan menggemaskan ini selalu tampil tenang dan tak mudah dipengaruhi keadaan sekitarnya—peristiwa masa lalunya dengan Black Organization telah berlalu lama, Shiho telah sembuh dari paranoidnya. Jadi kalau dia gugup—pasti ada sesuatu.

Dipagutnya dagu istrinya lembut, "Shiho… katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Shiho membuka mulut sedikit gemetar, "Aku hamil, Shinichi. Baru seminggu dan aku tak tahan dengan bau badanmu jadi selama beberapa hari ini aku menghindarimu."

Mata Shinichi membesar.

"Aku tak sanggup berada di dekatmu, Shinichi. Err… jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja pada calon anakmu ini. Dia sepertinya benci padamu."

"Aku akan jadi ayah? Ayah akan menjadi aku?" entah prospek menjadi ayah atau gairahnya bakal takkan terpuaskan selama sembilan bulan membuat Shinichi limbung—seperti layang-layang yang terbang tak karuan di angkasa menyebabkan tata bahasanya kacau balau.

Shiho terlihat kasihan padanya, tapi bayangan Shinichi mendekati dirinya saja membuat dirinya bergidik. "Maafkan aku, Shinichi.." dia menarik suaminya mendekat, mencoba menekan perasaan bencinya dan tangannya memeluk kepala hingga hidung Shinichi menyentuh kulit tulang belikatnya. Shiho mengecup ujung kepala detektif itu, dibelainya rambut hingga ke ujung telinga suaminya dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa sabar kan? Shinichi? Demi anak kita nantinya…"

"Tentu saja bisa," suara suaminya terdengar tak jelas dari balik dadanya, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk menciumi kulit yang terlihat.

"Shinichi…" erang Shiho.

Gerakan suaminya berhenti.

"Baiklah, aku bisa menunggu hampir dua tahun lamanya sebelum kau menerima cintaku. Sembilan bulan bukan masalah bagiku," kata Shinichi penuh determinasi. Dia teringat bagaimana susahnya harus meyakinkan kalau hatinya ini telah tercurah sepenuhnya pada Shiho—bukan pada Ran karena dia hanya menganggap sahabat masa kecilnya itu sebatas teman saja semenjak dia berubah menjadi Conan dulu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong geser tanganmu dari balik rokku."

Yang diperintah hanya nyengir malu-malu, tapi mata Shiho yang awas—memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya menjilat ujung-ujung jemarinya dengan puas.

"Sembilan bulan."

"Ya."

"Aku akan mencari dokter kandungan terbaik untuk bayi kita," kata Shinichi senang, "mana tau bisa menyembuhkan penyakit-tiba-tiba-benci-pada-suami-sendiri-yang-tampan-dan-mengagumkan."

"Tolong geser bokongmu, Shinichi…"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin menonton siaran ulang putaran pertama tim Jepang kemarin. Calon bayimu ini sangat menyukai sepakbola rupanya," wajah Shiho berseri-seri, "terutama kalau Ryuusuke Higo-san sedang bermain di atas lapangan."

"APAAA?"

"Jangan jerit-jerit seperti orang kesurupan, Shinichi. Calon bayimu ini bisa kaget nanti. Ya, tolong geser bokongmu yang besar itu dari layar tv. Kau menganggu pemandangan saja."

Tatapan mata Shinichi seperti manusia-manusia yang baru diserang titan habis-habisan. Tak berdaya.

"Apa kau yakin kalau hanya calon bayi kita yang ingin menonton si jenggot kambing itu?" tanyanya lantang.

Shiho mengabaikannya, jemarinya masih sibuk menekan remote untuk mencari _channel_ siaran tunda sepakbola. Dia juga pura-pura tak mendengar panggilan 'jenggot kambing itu'. Walau nantinya dia pasti akan menghukum Shinichi karena berani-beraninya memanggil Ryuusuke Higo-san dengan panggilan yang jelek.

_Sembilan bulan._

Sembilan bulan kali tiga puluh hari kali dua puluh empat jam. Penuh dengan muka jelek si jenggot kambing itu.

_Apa ada yang lebih parah dari ini?_

Shinichi tak sanggup membayangkan prospek di masa depannya, kalau anaknya nanti ini lahir perempuan dan dia berdua dengan ibunya sibuk _fangirling_ di depan jenggot kambing.

"TIDAKKKKKKK."

Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari Suite Room hotel berbintang di Sao Paolo, Brazil. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tak ada yang tau—biarlah tetap menjadi misteri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

* * *

A/N : Baru mendengar kabar kalo Gosho-sensei sedang sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan operasi. Serialisasi ditunda hingga beberapa bulan. Mudah-mudahan dia cepat sembuh dan bisa menamatkan serial favoritnya.

thanks atas reviewsnya, **Kiutemy**-iya, tapi setiap fics berlainan cerita. Ada yang AU, ada yang canon ; **Darkcrowds**-betul sekali :P ;** namika ashara**-hehe ; **guest-**thanks ; **Mell Hinaga Kuran-**-ini kumpulan chapter yang berbeda, kebetulan ini sambungan fic pertama ; **guest**-thanks ;** Psiweht-olliw** \- udah nih :3 ; **hiruu-neesan**-tenang saja, masih banyak ide-ide gw yang belum terlampiaskan haha ; **Arashi kachigawa -**-thanks, fics kamu juga bagus2 dan manis2 banget hehe ;** enischan**-thanks ; **betiace-**-iya, bakal banyak anak-anak(?) yang muncul ke depannya ; **shiho-kun-**-betul, betul, betul. gen ayah menurun ke anak ; **willanwillbie**-kalo ada orang ketiga, ceritanya mah ga habis-habis hehe. gw ga punya banyak waktu utk kembangin segi cerita ; **carverwords19** \- iya donk, couple ShinShi itu paling manis dan adorable hehe ; **guest-**thaaaaanks

thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
